


Przygoda nad sadzawką

by Lampira7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Nasi chłopcy przeżywają przygodę nad sadzawką. Opowiadanie napisane na bloga pona 10 lat temu.





	Przygoda nad sadzawką

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.

Sasuke Uchiha przedzierał się przez gąszcz i gałęzie drzew w poszukiwaniu swojego kolegi z drużyny.

Uzumaki wybrał się ponad godzinę temu, by zaczerpnąć wodę na dalszą podróż. Jednak jeszcze nie wrócił.  
Zniecierpliwiony sensei kazał drugiemu z chłopaków iść sprawdzić, czy tamtemu nic się nie stało. Dziewczyna marudziła przy tym, że przez Naruto dotrą do wioski dopiero po zachodzie słońca. Do tego, jej ukochany musi poszukać tego głupka, przez co straci okazję, by z nim trochę pobyć, gdyż tylko na misji może być tak blisko niego.

Już od kilku lat starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka, ale ten jakby nie mógł znieść jej towarzystwa. Nie licząc misji, trzymał się od niej z dala, cały czas milczący i ponury. Tylko czasami odezwał się do Naruto, lub trenował z nim, aż do utraty sił.

Nie wiedziała, że młodego Uchihę nie interesują dziewczyny, a co dopiero takie namolne jak ona czy Ino. Nie, on wolał swego kolegę z drużyny. Nie był gejem. Wydawało się, że pociąga go tylko ta jedna osoba. Jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie czuł się tak rozpalony przy kimś, tylko przy tym młotku. Próbował tego nie pokazywać nikomu, a najbardziej Naruto. Lecz chyba nie zbyt mu się to udawało, ponieważ Kakashi zawsze dziwnie się im przyglądał i rzucał komentarze, gdy tylko była możliwość, by usłyszał to jedynie Sasuke. I zawsze, jak na złość, gdy zatrzymywali się w jakimś domu, sensei umieszczał ich w jednym pokoju, nawet jeśli był jeszcze jeden dodatkowy. Twierdził, że niby wzmocni to ich więź z członkiem drużyny, jednak patrzył znacząco przy tych słowach na Uchihę.

Sasuke przeklinał go za to tak, że niejeden mężczyzna byłby zaskoczony bogactwem i doborem jego słownictwa.

Przez te wspólne pokoje, musiał brać w nocy kilka zimnych pryszniców, by nie rzucić się na kolegę, ale nie, sensei w ogóle się tym nie przejmował, tylko co rano pytał zmęczonego chłopaka „jak poszło?”.

Na szczęście, Sakura nic nie przeczuwała. Zapewne sądziła, że nikt oprócz Hinaty nie może zwrócić uwagi na Naruto, którego wszędzie było pełno i u którego uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. Jednak Sasuke przypuszczał, że właśnie to przyciąga go do drugiego chłopaka.

Na początku tego nowego uczucia, pociągała go niezwykła uroda chłopaka. Drobny blondyn z niebieskimi oczami. To rzadkość w tych stronach. Chociaż nie… szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nikogo nie spotkał o takiej urodzie. No, może Ino można zaliczyć do tej kategorii, ale ona była wyniosła i jej osobowość go odpychała.

Natomiast Naruto, z tym swoim uśmiechem i jakby czasami smutnymi oczami przyciągał do siebie ludzi. Już dawno to zauważył i musiał panować nad nerwami, gdy ktoś się do niego zbliżał. O Hinatę nie był zazdrosny. Uzumaki nic do niej nie czuł, po prostu wiedział, że istnieje, ale Gaara… jego nienawidził.

Po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy Naruto go pokonał, często przyjeżdżał do wioski, żeby go zobaczyć. Jakby demony ich do siebie przyciągały. Dziedzic sharingana sądził także, że Pustynny czuje coś więcej do Uzumakiego, ale Gaara zdawał sobie sprawę, że Naruto czuje do niego jedynie przyjaźń.

W końcu, Sasuke dotarł do sadzawki, z której Naruto miał zaczerpnąć wody.

Zauważył go leżącego przy brzegu, najwyraźniej śpiącego. Wkurzony, postanowił go obudzić.

— Uzumaki! — wrzasnął nad uchem chłopaka.

Ten, przestraszony nagłym krzykiem, zerwał się na równe nogi. Kiedy zobaczył, kto go obudził, krzyknął:

— Co ty tu robisz?!

— To chyba ja powinienem o to spytać. Już godzinę temu powinieneś wrócić — wycedził.

Przestraszony Uzumaki, widząc jak oczy przyjaciela stają się powoli czerwone, wycofywał się do tyłu, próbując złagodzić jakoś napięcie.

— Ale nic się przecież nie sta… — Jego wypowiedź została przerwana, gdy został wepchnięty do sadzawki.

Po chwili się wyłonił, prychając dookoła. Z pomocą przyjaciela wyszedł nad brzeg i zaczął ściągać ubranie.

Sasuke patrzył na goły tors chłopaka, po którym ciekły kropelki wody i na przylegające do jego tyłka mokre spodnie. Nie mógł się już opanować. Powstrzymywał swoje uczucie i pociąg do kolegi już za długo. Teraz to wszystko skumulowało się i postanowiło, właśnie w tym momencie, wybuchnąć.

Objął od tyłu swojego kompana. Naruto pisnął, zaskoczony tym nagłym dotykiem.

— Sasuke, co ty robisz? — Dalsza cześć zdania rozpłynęła się w jękach niższego chłopaka.

Uchiha błądził rękoma po jego mokrej klatce piersiowej, całując kark i wrażliwe miejsca za uszami. Kiedy jego ręce natrafiły na sutki chłopaka, podszczypał je. Naruto, pod tą przyjemną torturą wygiął się do tyłu, odchylając głowę w stronę Uchihy, który z tego skorzystał.

Pocałował jego delikatne usta, a gdy nie napotkał oporu, oblizał je językiem dając mu znak, żeby je otworzył. Naruto, zrozumiawszy ten gest, spełnił niemą prośbę. Język wyższego chłopaka wsunął się w usta nosiciela Kyuubiego, badając jego podniebienie i tocząc walkę o dominację.

Po chwili, oderwawszy się od swego celu, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, obrócił wciąż mokrego chłopaka przodem do siebie.

Całował bez zapamiętania tors, co rusz liżąc jego sterczące sutki. Gdy uznał, że to wystarczy zszedł niżej i rozpiął spodnie. Zdjąwszy je, zrobił to samo ze swoim ubraniem.

Oblizał główkę jego męskości. Kiedy Naruto pisnął, podniósł wzrok na jego zarumienioną twarz i patrząc na nią cały czas, wziął go całego do ust. Poruszając głową w tył i przód, dopełniał podniecenia chłopaka uściskiem ręki na jądrach.

Patrzył na Naruto, którego twarz ukazywała niebiańską rozkosz. Po ciele Uzumakiego zaczęły się rozchodzić dreszcze, a jego mięśnie ud co rusz się kurczyły i rozkurczały. Widząc taką reakcję(,) Sasuke przyśpieszył, aż nie poczuł w ustach wyniku swoich poczynań. Oblizał się, patrząc na zdyszanego chłopaka, który klęczał przed nim, ponieważ nie miał sił ustać.

Widząc jego zaszklony wzrok i zarumienione policzki, Sasuke odezwał się:

— Połóż się brzuchem do dołu, Naruto.

Uzumaki, wciąż oszołomiony tym wszystkim, bez zastanawiania spełnił jego prośbę. Ten złapał go za biodra, lekko je unosząc. Patrzył na jego wypięty tyłek i oblizawszy usta wsunął język w jego dziurkę. Zaskoczony tym chłopak krzyknął coś niewyraźnie, ale po chwili się uspokoił.

Sasuke nawilżał i przyzwyczajał chłopaka do nowego uczucia, jednocześnie rozkoszując się jego smakiem.

Gdy doszedł do wniosku, że jest rozluźniony i przygotowany na nowe doświadczenie, odsunął się, co napotkało pomruki niezadowolenia drugiego, które zaraz zastąpił krzyk, gdy wszedł w niego.

Uchiha klęczał bez ruchu wciąż w Uzumakim, aż ten nie zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami. Dopiero po tym zaczął w niego wchodzić i wychodzić. Coraz gwałtowniej i szybciej. Ich ciała oblewał pot, oddech stał się przerywany, a oni sami połączyli się w jedną istotę. Ruchy ich bioder stały się identyczne. Doszli jednocześnie, wykrzykując swoje imiona.  
Odpoczywali przez chwilę. Kiedy uspokoili oddechy, skierowali się do sadzawki, by zmyć wszystkie ślady tej przygody. Zabrali butelki z wodą, którą już wcześniej zaczerpnął Uzumaki i wyruszyli z powrotem. Przez cały czas na siebie nie patrząc.

Kiedy doszli na miejsce, powitała ich z wyrzutem Sakura:

— Co tak długo, Naruto? Przez ciebie, mój ukochany musiał mnie zostawić. Coś ty tam wyrabiał?

Na ostatnie pytanie dziewczyny Naruto nic nie powiedział, tylko się uroczo zarumienił.

Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, ruszyła w dalszą drogę, żeby jak najszybciej być w domu. Naruto podążył za nią.

Kiedy i Sasuke miał również ruszyć za nim, podszedł do niego sensei.

— Czyli było dobrze? — spytał z błyskiem w oku.

Sasuke był zdolny tylko do lekkiego rumieńca.

— Zboczeniec — mruknął słabo.

Sensei, słysząc to, zaśmiał się pod nosem i ruszył szybko w kierunku wioski.

Kiedy Sasuke ochłonął, dogonił resztę grupy. Idąc koło Naruto zastanawiał się czy przez swoje zachowanie wszystkiego nie zniszczył. Nagle poczuł rękę, która zaciskała się dookoła jego dłoni. Spojrzał na zarumienionego chłopaka, który nie patrzył na niego i także splótł swoje palce z jego. Pomyślał, że jednak nie zniszczył wszystkiego, a może nawet będzie lepiej niż wcześniej.


End file.
